


Angel Of The Prophecy

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is the angel from the prophecy who is going to set Mark free from the curse which was bestowed upon him for a single wish he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! I am back with another prompt and this time it’s MarkJae cause god damn the lack of fan fiction of this ship is going to be the end of me. This ship needs to be appreciated more cause I mean come on, they are literal parents of Coco and are happily married. 
> 
> Anyway, I just suddenly came up with this idea instead of studying for my math exam as I am going to fail anyways cause I suck at math. I hope you guys are going to like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ending: Happy (I decided to be a good human being for once even though I had a very angsty ending in my head.)  
> I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes and typos since I have edited this myself with less amount of time thanks to exams. 
> 
> *Throws rose petals and confetti into the air* Kudos if you like it then I will do more with similar themes and comment your opinions since it gives me life.

“And then the man was skinned alive while—.” Jackson’s dynamic ending of his self made horror slash gore fiction was interrupted by Youngjae’s kick which almost hit his nose. “STOP!” Youngjae exclaimed covering his ears with his palms. “What the fuck are you doing!?” Jackson asked throwing the nearest object, which was a calculator at the other. Youngjae dodged it and stared at the vase which was now broken.

“It’s not my fault; I don’t know who did it.” Jackson said as he got up from the sofa to leave the scene of crime. “Oh no you don’t!” Youngjae said grabbing Jackson to stop him from leaving. “Look, no one saw what happened and no one knows you broke that.” Jackson said and Bambam and Yugyeom nodded in agreement.

“No, you broke it trying to hit me and I clearly saw it.” Youngjae explained defending himself. “I didn’t see anything, did you Yugyeom?” Bambam asked his boyfriend. “No I didn’t. It just dropped on its own out of the blue.” Yugyeom replied pretending to be surprised. “You all suck.” Youngjae said glaring.

“Look, we will just say it fell on its own and your mum kills none of us.” Jackson said sitting back down on the sofa. “Okay because she is just going to believe that it broke on its own while we were clearly in the house.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “We could always use glue.” Bambam suggested shrugging.

“Why don’t I glue some sense into your brains?” Youngjae asked glaring. “That makes no sense.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes defending his boyfriend. “Shut up and tell me what to do. I don’t want to be killed by mum, I am too young.” Youngjae said.

“Wait let me call Jaebum hyung; he has the answer for everything.” Jackson said taking his phone out of his pocket. “He is too used to fixing you guy’s mess.” Youngjae commented and everybody ignored him. Jackson waited patiently as he dialed the elder’s number for the fifth time.

“This is a waste of time.” Yugyeom said and at the exact moment Jaebum picked up. “The real waste of time was your parents raising you instead of dumping you in the trash.” Jaebum replied to the comment earlier and everyone except Yugyeom burst into laughter at the offensive joke which was heard as the loud speaker was on.

“Don’t tell me you called me again to fix some mess you created.” Jaebum said and Youngjae could hear his eyes roll. “We all know that’s why they call you.” Jinyoung commented from the side. Jaebum turned the loud speaker on as he knew there was going to be a heated conversation between Jackson and his fiancé.

“Don’t pretend you’re any better. He fixed your mess the most.” Jackson scoffed. “Fuck off. Hurry up; we were in the middle of something.” Jinyoung said in an annoyed tone. “There is something called too much details for fuck’s sake!” Yugyeom screamed and everyone made a disgusted face. They could hear the distant evil laughter of Jinyoung but decided to ignore it for the current agenda.

"We need your help hyung. I may or may have not accidentally Youngjae’s mum’s favorite vase. What do?” Jackson asked. “The black vase with gold and red roses hand painted on them?!” Jaebum exclaimed. “Yeah…” Jackson replied. “Best option is to pack your bags, travel to Mars and bury yourself nine feet under because that is the probably the only way you’ll survive.” Jaebum suggested.

“You’re not helping!” Jackson exclaimed. “I am being honest.” Jaebum replied. “Isn’t there anything we can do?” Youngjae asked. “Youngjae? Well man, I don’t know. You can’t just glue it and it’s not possible to find a duplicate until your mother returns, it will take years to find something like that. Neither do I know any artist talented enough to hand paint and create a replica of that. Not to mention it will be easily noticed by her.” Jaebum answered sighing.

“Spoken like a true business man.” They heard Jinyoung comment and Jackson tried his best not to burst into laughter along with the couple, considering the serious expression Youngjae had on his face. “However, there is this shop I know. It’s a bit far but you can find impossible things there. I was once searching for something unique as a present for Jinyoung and I just stumbled across that shop. It has the weirdest variety of things. It has iPhones to old tea cups from ancient period of China. You also won’t believe how cheap the things are.” Jaebum added.

“Are you sure I can find the vase there?” Youngjae asked. “No, I am not sure if you’ll find the exact vase but you might something that’s better.” Jaebum replied. “Alright then, text me the address and I’ll head out tomorrow. Is the shop open on Sundays?” Youngjae asked. “You won’t believe at what time I found the shop opened. It was four in the morning and I was returning home from a meeting outside the city.”

“Oh you mean that one time when you lied to Jinyoung and went out of the city to meet up with this girl from high school?” Jackson asked with a grin on his face. Jaebum remained quiet and they could imagine the horrid image of Jaebum sitting with his eyes wide open and body shaking in fear of being brutally murdered.

“That’s interesting news I am yet to hear. I would love to hear all about it. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be hanging up to discuss the story.” Jinyoung said hanging up. “I bet twenty dollars that he is going to get his ass whooped.” Bambam said. “That’s not a bet cause he is clearly going to get his ass whooped.” Yugyeom replied with a smirk and everyone laughed.  
“Since he said everything is cheap, I guess a hundred dollars would be enough to buy a new one?” Jackson asked. “I don’t know, it should if the things are as cheap as hyung informed.” Youngjae replied shrugging. Jackson took his wallet out and placed fifty dollars on the table. “This is all I can give you for now. Tell me if it costs more than a hundred dollars.” Jackson said.

“Now you’re making me feel like an asshole.” Youngjae said narrowing his eyes. “Well, we’ll take our leave. Good luck on finding the vase. Call us tomorrow for the update.” Yugyeom said getting up from the sofa, preparing to leave. They bid their goodbye to Youngjae and he decided to immediately go to bed as he would head out early in the morning. The sooner he had his hands on a vase, the earlier he would be able to find peace. An angry mother was not be messed with.

That night Youngjae had a weird dream. He dreamt of an attic lit with candles illuminating the view, filled with vases and a pale, skinny figure with his mother’s vase in his hand. Of course he forgot the dream as soon as he woke up but he couldn’t brush off the fleeing that he was forgetting something.

Youngjae took a quick shower and a breakfast consisting of instant ramen. He didn't have much of a choice considering he was using his living expenses left by his mother while she was gone, to compensate for the broken vase. He took the truck his dad bought him last year into entering university and headed towards the address Jaebum has sent him that morning since he was probably suffering the previous night. He took a mental note to never piss his wife off if he ever gets married.

As Youngjae drove out of the city and got deeper into the country side, he started to wonder if the address was correct because there was no sign of any habitant. He stopped his car exactly at the spot Jaebum had found the shop but there was nothing but an old tree with vines growing in it. He sighed and decided to the call the elder for assistance.  
However, oddly, there was no service on his phone. It surprised him as it was impossible to be out of signal at this day and age. He sighed once again and decided to drive further and return if no sign of habitant was found in the next fifteen minutes.

Youngjae didn’t know why but luck and fate seemed to be against him on that particular day as when he got back into the car, it refused to start. No matter how many times he initiated the key, it gave out a dying sound which Youngjae despised so much at the moment.

He slammed the door as he got out of the car and ran his hand through his in frustration. He took deep breathes to calm himself and get hold of the situation. He tried calling everyone including emergency services but there was no sign, not even the disconnected noise. It was all just blank.

Youngjae decided to look around for help instead of sitting in the middle of a rarely used road. Both sides of the road were corn crops and he had to pass through those to get to the other side. He knew what he was doing was something right out of a horror movie but he had no choice. He could sit there and die waiting or die trying. Either ways he knew he was dying or more or less be murdered.

As he entered the corn field, he prayed to every kind of existing god to protect him from an axe murderer or anything trying to kill him. He walked deeper into the field which seemed to have no end. After a long walk which seemed like forever to Youngjae because fuck no one has watches these days thanks to cell phones and he had left his in the car, he saw a small yet not too small of a house with smoke coming out of its chimney.

The house was perfect to be a house which belonged to a witch who fed on kids but Youngjae wasn’t a kid and if he wasn’t going to man up, he can go back to the car and die waiting. He gulped and mustered every bit of courage he had. He walked towards the house with light and silent foot steps like if he feared of getting caught by someone or something.

When he was right in front of the door, he noticed there was an old wooden plate with the words “满足每一个愿望都配有牺牲。” written on it. Youngjae doesn’t know to read Chinese but he hoped for it not to be a warning sign. He prayed to god once again and right before he was about to knock on the door, it was opened by a little boy no older than the age of ten.  
“Hi there! Are there any adults around?” Youngjae asked with a smile. “He is here!” the boy seemed to inform who ever were in the house. Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and wondered if the latter was mistaking him for someone else. “What do you mean he is here? Two minutes are still—.”

An old lady who was wearing shoes with minimal heels ran towards to the door while wiping her hands on her apron and she stopped her sentence when she saw Youngjae. Her mouth hung open and she stared at him like he was an angel or maybe an alien, most probably an alien according to Youngjae.

“Hi, my car got busted and I—.” Youngjae’s sentence was interrupted when the old lady started to squeal in excitement. “He is here!” she exclaimed in amusement and the little boy rolled his eyes. “Oh no! Please come in.” The lady said moving away from the entrance. Youngjae hesitated for an unknown yet completely understood reason before he entered the house. The house was warm, it was what he noticed as soon as he stepped in.

It was not cold and neither was it hot. It was just perfect for the skin and the mind. “How rude of us to make you stand! Please follow me.” The grey haired lady said to Youngjae and he followed her for some weird reason once again. He also noticed the young boy from the earlier also heading their away, constantly glancing at every direction waiting for something or someone.

“Latter! Don’t just stand there; bring our guest tea and cake!” The lady ordered the boy while glaring who rolled his eyes but obliged anyways. “I am sorry but I can’t stay. My car—.” Youngjae’s sentence was interrupted again and was finished by the old lady, “Yes, your car got busted and you’re looking for a shop to buy a vase. We know, don’t worry about that for now.” The lady informed as she exited the room leaving Youngjae in awe.

If he was suspicious that the house belonged to a witch who fed on children, now he was mostly sure that the house belonged to a witch who fed on young adults. He breathed nervously and scolded himself of over thinking as no such things existed. He was going to have a word with Jackson about his horror stories which he made Youngjae listen to against his will, if he made it out of there alive.

Youngjae had calmed down but it was all a mess once again when his favorite cheese cake with a dash cinnamon was placed in front of him along with tea with the exact amount of milk that he preferred. “Don’t ask why and how we know. You’ll find out soon, more or less you’ll have to find it out soon. The answer is near.” The boy informed leaving Youngjae alone once again.

He didn’t want to eat the snack in front of him as his mother always told him not to eat food from strangers ever since he was a child but he was tempted. It could be poisoned for all he knew but he was tempted to try his favorite cheese cake with a dash of cinnamon. He hoped for all his assumptions to be wrong about the lady and took the fork and saucepan with the cake in his hand.

The sweet yet strong smell immediately wafted into the air as he divided the cake into half with the fork. Youngjae always had this dream taste for cheese cake and he would be lying if the cake did not taste exactly like his dream taste. As he sipped on his yet again perfect tea with the exact amount of heat, milk and sugar he preferred, the old lady returned to the room.

“Care to listen to a story?” she asked in a requesting tone with a soft smile which Youngjae could not deny to even if he wanted to. He nodded a yes and the lady took out a thick brown book from the top of the book shelf which was covered with dust in every corner. The papers of the book were so old that Youngjae doubted such papers existed in this era. He also noticed that the entire book was neatly hand written.

“May I begin?” she asked. Youngjae put down his tea cup and nodded a yes again.

 

“Long long ago, there lived a Queen and a King. They were loved by all of kingdom and they were expecting their first child very soon. The whole kingdom was overjoyed and even the poorest provided whatever they could as a present for the new born prince.

However, soon war broke down in the kingdom with another kingdom and the king had lost his life in a battle. The war was soon lost and the queen along with her trusty companions were kicked out of the palace which was now to be ruled by the new king. The kingdom was renamed, no trace of the previous king was kept and whoever dared to speak about them were punished.

Even still, the queen with her trusty companions moved far away from the kingdom and settled in a forest at a foreign land. The prince was born and with barely anything precious as a belonging. He lived happily in the forest with his mother and companions.

Everything was calm and happy until the prince turned nineteen. That was when the evil king had discovered their destination and decided to get rid of the queen and the prince once and for all.

One day when the prince had gone hunting for the meals, he was greeted with his mother soaked in her own blood, on the verge of death when he returned. None of his trusty companions were alive and he was the only one living.

The prince cried and cried and only wished for that if only he was there to protect the queen, his mother and companions. A witch however heard his wish and came to him.

“Do you wish to bring back your mother?” she asked.

“Yes, I do.” He replied.

“Are you sure? Even with the consequences to be served?” she asked for assurance.

“Yes, I will suffer for anything for the sake for my mother.” The prince replied.

“Then I shall grant your wish. However, you are to suffer from immortality until the angel from the prophecy saves you and sets your free from the curse which is to be bestowed upon you as the consequence of altering fate. I shall leave two of my trusted specimen with you to assist you till you’re set free from the curse.” The witch said lastly and disappeared.

The prince had fallen unconscious once the spell was cast and when he woke up again, he was in the forest on his mother’s lap who was humming a lullaby to him. For a while the prince did not care about the consequences as he would be fine as long as he had his mother.

The prince had long forgotten that only he was cursed with immortality and his mother would die out of old age when it was her time. He cried once again as he bid her mother a final goodbye. She smiled at him softly and said one day, he would truly be happy and find his true savior. Perhaps not now and here, but in another life.

One by one all his companions died and he was the only one standing and breathing. Every living being he ever came in contact with died out of mortality and the prince was always the one to bid goodbye.

Till this day the prince lives with his two specimens waiting for the angel to save him.”

 

That was story Youngjae heard before he fell asleep on the sofa. When he woke up again, he was lying on a bed. He was carefully tucked under a blanket with a soft pillow supporting his head. He sat up straight once he realized the situation he was in. He looked out the window and saw it was already night outside. He rushed out of the room but he was not in the same floor as before. His room was in a hall way consisting of many other rooms.

As soon as he stepped out of the room he felt a cold chill in the house, running through his spine. The warmness was no longer there and a painful silence and cold filled the house. He walked around the floor in search of the old lady and the little boy but there was no sign of those two living beings.

Neither was there any exit from the floor. There were no doors leading outside and no stairs leading to another floor. Until, a stair came down in front of Youngjae leading upstairs, which seemed to be the attic of the house. The warmness which was felt in the house at the beginning was once again felt as he climbed the stairs to the attic.  
It was dark and the only object illuminating the room was the moon. Suddenly the stairs disappeared and candles started to get lit in the room. “The moon tonight is beautiful don’t you think?” a voice said. It startled Youngjae and he jumped up in surprise. He turned around to find a thin and pale figure looking out of the large window.

“I have been seeing it for more than a thousand years yet, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and each time I see it, it gets more and more beautiful.” The man said. Youngjae was in lost of words all of a sudden and his tongue was tied. He had forgotten the language he spoke and he was no longer able to think when the figure turned to him and offered him a smile.

Youngjae didn’t believe in love at first sight. It’s bullshit. Love at first sight meant merrily falling for someone for their appearance and it’s unfair. Yet, the moment he laid his eyes on the man he knew, he was the prince of the story, he was the one who had been suffering for so long and he was the one Youngjae had to set free.

“Are you the prince?” he still asked the question he knew the answer to. “Yes, that would be me. You can call me Mark.” Mark replied nearing towards Youngjae. “How…How do I set you free?” Youngjae asked. Mark giggled and replied, “Where is the hurry? Let’s talk and enjoy the moonlight for now. Come.”

He intertwined his fingers with Youngjae and pulled him towards the large window. He sat down on the floor and Youngjae followed, sitting on the floor opposite on the other with his heart drumming in his ears. “Tell me about yourself and the life outside.” Mark said resting his head on the window glass. The chocolate brown orbs gazing on Youngjae made him feel like jelly.

It was obvious that Mark needed him to be set free but he didn’t look at Youngjae like he was an escape route, instead he looked at him with fondness and care. He was genuinely curious to hear about Youngjae and his life outside.

“I am studying economics at university, my father lives abroad and my mother is a workaholic.” Youngjae informed. “What about your friends? Im Jaebum? You seem to look up to him.” Mark asked, with a tone of jealousy if Youngjae wasn’t over thinking. The younger was surprised at the sudden blunt question. “You know about him?” he asked with wide eyes in shock.

Mark giggled once again. “Of course I do, I knew you were my angel ever since you were born.” The elder answered. “How much do you know?” Youngjae asked curiously. “Pretty much everything, I felt like a stalker but my two friends kept their eyes on your ever since you were born. I know things from the number of moles you have on your body to your sheer hatred for cucumbers.” Mark answered pinching the younger’s nose in a teasing manner.

Youngjae blushed hard at the mention of the moles on his body. “I still don’t get why you hate cucumbers so much.” Mark wondered. “It’s weird! Cucumbers are just weird.” Youngjae replied pouting and Mark chuckled looking back at the moon once again in admiration.

Honestly, he thinks he should be panicking, he should be running away, he should be searching for a way back but he didn’t mind. He really wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life in the warmth of the attic with Mark and he had no clue why. He doesn’t know why felt the need to have Mark with him.

Youngjae always thought of himself to be able to connect with people only when there was depth. When time was spent together and memories were shared but he had none of those with Mark yet he felt so familiar and welcomed around the elder.

“Are you anxious?” Mark asked. The younger nodded disapprovingly. “You know, you have to do it only when you want to do it. I do not want to force you into breaking the cruse, as the prophecy says I shall receive it only when I deserve it. If you don’t want to or you’re feeling uncomfortable I can—.” Mark’s sentence was cut by Youngjae’s palm on the elder’s lips.

“I am anxious but not in the way you think I am. I am not scared and neither am I uncomfortable. You make this chilly attic feel like home. I don’t know why I even trust you even though I just met you fifteen minutes ago and I don’t know why I feel like spending the rest of my life here along with you even though I don’t believe bonds can happen without memories made and shared together.” Youngjae answered with a rosy blush on his cheeks.

Mark inched forward towards the younger and wrapped his arms around Youngjae, pulling him into an embrace. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t anxious either. I never expected my angel to appear and now that the time is soon, I don’t know what I should do.” Mark said placing his chin on the younger’s head. He nuzzled into the silky raven hair and breathed the younger’s scent.

“I want to leave but I am afraid. I don’t want to let go but I am tired. Tired of living, tired of watching everyone precious to me die as I live and I am tired of waiting. Will you set me free Youngjae?” Mark asked cupping the younger’s cheeks and looking at him in the eyes.

Youngjae did want to. He wanted to set Mark free and end all of his misery. He wanted Mark to be happy but, there was a question that lingersed on his skin which he is afraid to ask. “What…What will…happen to you once the curse is broken?” Youngjae asked averting his eyes and placing them everywhere but on Mark.

“I don’t know. It was never made clear, I could be burned to ashes or I could wither into old age with in seconds. I am okay with those, I have lived long enough.” Mark replied caressing the younger’s cheek with his fingers. “What if I said I want to be with you?” Youngjae asked in a nervous tone. “That is not possible. You’re my angel who is going to set me free. It’s the price I have to pay for altering fate. I am fated not to love or be loved by anyone else ever again.” Mark replied with solemn eyes.

It hurt Youngjae. He didn’t know why he wanted to be with the man who he had just met. He didn’t know why it hurt him in his chest to hear those words from the elder yet he didn’t want to let go of him in fear of never seeing him ever again. He wanted to set him free and end his misery but he was feeling selfish, wanting to keep the man to himself.  
“Youngjae, like I said, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Mark informed once again but the reply from the younger was nothing but a glare. “I can’t have you suffering here any longer. You have suffered enough for love. Tell me what to do.” Youngjae asked being determined, holding back the tears forming in his waterline.

Mark embraced the younger further and kissed him on the forehead. “You’ll just have to let me love you and love me back.” Mark informed. Youngjae nodded and followed Mark in to a room of which's the door appeared out of the blue in a wall.

The sight of bed in the room suddenly hit Youngjae with a wave of embarrassment. A deep blush rose to his ears and he started to sweat in nervousness and anticipation. Mark once again cupped the younger’s cheek with both of his hands. “Now is the chance, are you sure you want to do this?” he asked.

Youngjae was too angered to answer that question since he was already determined and had given his answer already. He pulled the collar of the weird shirt the elder was wearing and locked their lips together for a few seconds. Even though they kissed no more than five seconds, Youngjae felt sparks in his body, his hands shaking and his feet giving up on him.

“I am sure. Although I will change my mind and decided to end you myself if you ask me that one more time.” Youngjae warned even though there was a deep blush on his cheeks. Mark stared at the younger in shock for a few seconds and burst out into a high pitched laughter.

“You’re amazing.” Mark said before kissing the younger once again. They stood in the middle of the room, sparks flying in their body as they kissed nice and slow. Mark savored the taste of the younger lips. He moved his lips nice and slowly against the others making it warm and more moist every second.

Youngjae parted his lips, giving the elder access to the inside of his mouth when he swiped on the younger’s lip and sucked on the bottom lip. Mark inserted his tongue inside the younger’s mouth and let their tongue muscles collide. Youngjae felt his legs giving up him so grabbed tightly on the elder’s shoulder as Mark swirled and explored every corner of his mouth.

Mark broke the kiss and placed his forehead on the younger’s. “You’re so beautiful.” He said as he buried his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck. He kissed the mole on the younger’s neck and ran his tongue over it making Youngjae shiver. He kissed every corner of the younger’s neck and placed hickeys where the red bruising marks would bloom.

“Youngjae.” Mark whispered as he slipped his fingers under the younger’s t-shirt and ran his hands all over his bare skin, tasting the warmth and smoothness with his fingers. Youngjae hummed in response trying to hold back the inappropriate sounds barricaded in his throat. “Let it out. Let me hear it all. Show me everything.” Mark demanded pressing open mouth kissed on Youngjae’s neck.

He pulled the younger’s t-shirt and his own shirt off, throwing them at the other side of the room. Every piece of cloth on them felt like a thorn, keeping them away from the warmth of the skin of each other.

Mark slightly pulled Youngjae to the bed and pushed him down on the mattress as he tasted his mouth with his tongue. “May I?” the elder asked as he slid his hand down and in between Youngjae’s thighs. “Do-n’t ask.” The younger said being embarrassed at the question while Mark kissed his chest and placed hickeys.

Mark slowly unzipped the younger’s jeans and took it off at a leisure pace. He retrieved Youngjae’s hand and kissed his wrist. He kissed each finger from top to the knuckle and ran his tongue on the wrist once again. Once Youngjae shook off the jeans, Mark got up and placed the younger properly on the bed.

He stripped to his boxers like the younger and wrapped both of Youngjae’s legs around his shoulder. “You’re so beautiful my angel. Please let me love you.” Mark pleaded and he kissed the other’s thighs and leaving the hard member to be attended to later. “S-stop being so e-embarrassing.” Youngjae forced himself to say holding back the lewd sounds.

Mark leaned down to drink the younger’s lips once again. He kissed him again nice and slow running his hands all over the younger’s thighs and legs tasting the silk, making Youngjae shiver and his toes curl. “Have you done this before?” Mark asked, even though he knew the answer, as he decided to give attention to the younger’s hard cock.

“N-No.” Youngjae answered as squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he felt the elder’s breath on his shaft. Mark gave out a hum and with out any warning or say, filled his mouth with Youngjae’s hard and hot cock throbbing for a release.

Mark bobbed his head up and down on the younger’s. He took it in till the end and swirling his tongue on the tip which was leaking pre-cum. He bobbed at the steady pace and Youngjae started to squirm and moan the elder’s name as he felt his abdomen muscle tighten at a nearing orgasm.

The elder removed his mouth when Youngjae informed he was close. “Wait for me beautiful. We’re going to cum together.” Mark said as he kissed the corner of the younger’s lips and then the nose and then the eyes and at the end the temple.

“Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop.” Mark said as he circled his index finger, which was covered with lube, on the younger’s entrance. Youngjae’s breath hitched and he gave out a loud whimper at the sudden touch and the coolness of the lube.

He worked his finger inside the younger knuckle deep. His eyes were fixed on Youngjae’s face to know when the younger uncomfortable and when he had to stop. “M-more.” The younger said along with a moan. Mark couldn’t help but smirk at the needy tone. “Relax for me.” Mark instructed.

Youngjae took deep breathes and relaxed his body. “You’re doing well my angel.” Mark informed kissing the younger’s thigh. He inserts his second finger slowly along with the first. Youngjae shifted at the stretch but didn’t seem to be in very much pain so Mark continued.

Mark scissored his fingers widely and knuckles deep inside the other. Youngjae started to let out loud moans as the fingers worked inside him. Once the younger was comfortable with both fingers, he inserted the third finger, with permission of course.

He curled his fingers inside the younger, searching for the sweet spot to pleasure him. He knew he had found it when Youngjae fisted the bed sheet and throwing his head on the pillow moaning out loud. Mark pulled his fingers out when he memorized the spot and Youngjae let out a groan of annoyance at the sudden removal of pleasure.

However, Youngjae let out a lewd groan when the elder pressed his tip on the stretched hole. He dived back down and kissed the younger on the lips as he inserted his hard member inside the other. He distracted Youngjae from the pain with deep kisses and by pumping he younger’s cock.

Youngjae moaned against the elder’s lip and dug deeper into the mattress as the elder started to thrust his member at a steady and slow pace, making sure not to hurt the younger. “M-mark.” Youngjae called out and cupped the elder’s cheek. “Please be happy.” He said as he cried because of pleasure and fear.

Mark’s tear fell on the younger’s face as he started thrust in faster. Once they both hit the climax, it would all be over. The curse would be lifted, he would be set free and Youngjae would never be able to see him. They both cried as they made love and embraced each other into each other’s touch.

“I love you.” Mark said as he kissed Youngjae one last time. The younger kissed back just as passionately as the elder but made sure not to wish for it to last forever. Youngjae couldn’t reply he loved him back even if he wanted to.

Consequences are always to be served for every wish made.

 

……….

“Youngjae!” he heard someone call out his name, Jackson? “Youngjae! Oh my god, you killed him Jackson!” he heard another person say, he was sure it was Yugyeom. “You’re not helping!” Bambam exclaimed. Youngjae fluttered his eyes before opening it to close it yet again because of the sharp pain in his forehead area.

  
Youngjae sat up and touched the hurting area. His memories were a bit hazy and he didn’t know why and how he ended up unconscious. “Oh thank god, I thought you were dead. I didn’t mean to hit you so hard. I am sorry.” Jackson apologized rubbing Youngjae’s back.

  
Youngjae furrowed his eyes as he couldn’t remember what happened. “What happened?” Youngjae asked them. “You don’t remember?” Yugyeom asked. “You owe fifty dollars.” Jackson said earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Yugyeom. “Jackson threw the calculator at you and it your head pretty hard. You got knocked out.” Bambam replied.

  
Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows further and tried to recall the incident. The last he remembered was….Mark. Youngjae widened his eyes and looked everywhere around him. “How did I get here?!” Youngjae asked getting up from the sofa. “I think you broke him.” Bambam half whispered to Jackson.

  
“I don’t get it….I was…Mark and….the vase…the vase!” Youngjae said as he searched for the vase. “Your mum's vase? It’s right over there.” Yugyeom pointed out at the mini table on which was placed Youngjae’s mother’s vase, exactly how it was with not a single scratch on it. “I don’t…how is this possible?” Youngjae asked as he fell on his knees with tears forming in his eyes.

  
Jackson immediately rushed towards the younger when he burst out into tears. The three boys held him as he cried the entire night and in his sleep. Youngjae was sure that everything that had happened was real and none of it was a dream.

  
He had memorized how it felt when Mark had kissed him, when the elder embraced him and made love to him. He could feel it all under his skin and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry.

  
Weeks and a little over a month passed by, no one ever asked Youngjae about what actually happened even though they were curious. Youngjae had gone into a slump for a while after that night and everyone decided to give him space until he was ready enough to talk about it.

  
“I don’t understand why I have to learn English even though I am aiming to be a god dam economist.” Youngjae complained taking a seat in the middle of Yugyeom and Bambam. “Because you suck at it.” Bambam answered and earned himself a slap on the back of his head with Youngjae’s thick economics text book. “My English is perfect!” he protested in English.

  
“Quiet down everyone.” The professor said as she entered the room. She was wearing her “bitch” face as usual, as Yugyeom liked to call it. “We have a new student even though it’s the middle of the session.” She informed and everyone fixed their eyes at the front of the room.

  
In came a figure and face which Youngjae knew very well. “Anything you want to say to the class?” the professor asked. “I am Mark Tuan and Choi Youngjae over there is mine.” Mark said with a flashy grin and a wink at Youngjae. Everyone in the entire class stared at Youngjae with surprise and wide eyes and a few girls made sounds of disappointment at the news.

  
The younger choked on his spit and started to blush violently. “Someone has some explaining to do.” Yugyeom said smirking at Youngjae and his lover. “You lying bastard, you had a boyfriend all along.” Bambam commented.

Youngjae glared at Mark who gave yet another smirk and sat next to Bambam for the class. “I am back.” Mark informed. “Welcome back.” Youngjae replied with a smile. Yugyeom and Bambam looked at each other with confusion but smiled to having Youngjae’s smile back.


	2. Sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it.

I wanted to post the sequel here but I didn't want to change the summary since I am lazy AF.

Below is the link of the sequel, feel free to check it out if you want to read it.

 

*Throws Confetti in the air* Lots of love from me. <3 

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262731


End file.
